csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dosia
|} Mikhail "Dosia" Stolyarov (ur. 19 czerwca 1988) jest rosyjskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie nie znajduje się w żadnej drużynie. Drużyny *2012-10-08 – 2012-10-24 - 35px|Rosja RuSh3D *2012-10-24 – 2013-07-18 - 35px|Rosja Virtus.pro *2013-07-19 – 2013-12-30 - 35px|Ukraina Astana Dragons *2013-12-30 – 2014-03-09 - 35px|Ukraina ASD *2014-03-09 – 2015-09-11 - 35px|Ukraina HellRaisers *2015-10-28 – 2016-01-08 - 35px|WNP HS.GG *2016-01-08 – 2019-05-21 - 35px|Kazachstan Gambit Esports *2019-05-21 – 2019-12-02 - 35px|Rosja Gambit Esports (nieaktywny) *2019-12-03 – 2020-01-28 - 35px|Chiny OneThree.TSG Zdobyte MVP turniejów #'StarLadder StarSeries V' (2013) #'DreamHack Austin 2017' (2017) Historia 2009 *'31 grudnia 2009' - Dosia dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w Counter-Strike'u 1.6, która nosiła nazwę forZe. 2012 *'8 października 2012' - Dosia dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę RuSh3D. *'24 października 2012' - Dosia opuścił drużynę RuSh3D i dołączył do Virtus.pro. 2013 *'18 lipca 2013' - Dosia opuścił drużynę Virtus.pro, a dzień później dołączył do Astana Dragons. *'30 grudnia 2013' - Skład drużyny Astana Dragons był odtąd znany pod nazwą ASD. 2014 *'9 marca 2014' - Skład drużyny ASD został przejęty przez organizację HellRaisers. *'22 października 2014' - Dosia razem ze składem HellRaisers: 30px|Ukraina s1mple, 30px|Ukraina markeloff, 30px|Ukraina kUcheR oraz 30px|Ukraina ANGE1 dostał się na turniej DreamHack Winter 2014. 2015 *'11 września 2015' - Dosia opuścił drużynę HellRaisers. *'28 października 2015' - Dosia dołączył do drużyny HS.GG. 2016 *'8 stycznia 2016' - Skład drużyny HS.GG został przejęty przez organizację Gambit Gaming. *'27 lutego 2016' - Dosia razem ze składem Gambit Gaming: 30px|Finlandia wayLander, 30px|Kazachstan mou, 30px|Kazachstan AdreN oraz 30px|Rosja hooch dostał się na turniej MLG Major Championship: Columbus. *'8 lipca 2016' - Dosia razem ze składem Gambit Gaming: 30px|Rosja spaze, 30px|Kazachstan mou, 30px|Kazachstan AdreN oraz 30px|Rosja hooch dostał się na turniej ESL One Cologne 2016. *'23 września 2016' - Dosia został zbanowany na turnieje od E-frag, gdyż podczas rozgrywki 30px|Kazachstan Kazachstan kontra 30px|Francja Francja był zalogowany na koncie jednego z kazachskich graczy - zLex'a, gdyż ten nie mógł uczestniczyć w tym w oficjalny sposób. Kazachstan mimo wygranej został zdyskwalifikowany z turnieju. 2017 *'23 lipca 2017' - Dosia razem ze składem Gambit Esports wygrał turniej PGL Major Kraków 2017, pokonując drużynę 35px|Brazylia Immortals wynikiem 2:1. 2019 *'21 maja 2019' - Organizacja Gambit Esports zawiesiła swój główny skład. *'2 grudnia 2019' - Dosia oficjalnie opuścił drużynę Gambit Esports. *'3 grudnia 2019' - Dosia dołączył do drużyny OneThree.TSG. 2020 *'28 stycznia 2020' - Dosia opuścił drużynę OneThree.TSG z powodu panującego w 30px|Chiny Chinach koronawirusa. Ciekawostki *Jego bratem jest także profesjonalny gracz CS:GO o nicku "Fox". *200px|right|Inferno - Dosia graffiti W aktualizacji w dniu 1 sierpnia 2017 roku zostało dodane graffiti przedstawiające granat - co jest odwołaniem do akcji Dosii na turnieju PGL Major Kraków 2017Granat Dosii. *Ożenił się 23 września 2017 roku. Miejsca na liście najlepszych graczy według serwisu HLTV #'2013' - Czwarte miejsce Osiągnięcia '35px|Rosja Virtus.pro' *Drugie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries IV (2012) '35px|Rosja DaXz' *Pierwsze miejsce ForMotherRussia LAN CUP 7 (2013) '35px|Rosja Virtus.pro' *Drugie miejsce Fnatic FragOut League Season 1 (2013) *Drugie miejsce TECHLABS Cup 2013 Moscow (2013) *Trzecie miejsce Copenhagen Games 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder StarSeries V (2013) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Cup May 2013 (2013) *3/4 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013: Cup 4 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries VI (2013) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ForMotherRussia LAN Cup 8 (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013 (2013) '35px|Ukraina Astana Dragons' *Pierwsze miejsce TECHLABS Cup 2013 Kiev (2013) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT Cup August 2013 (2013) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Bucharest 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major Series One - Fall 2013: Cup 3 (2013) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder StarSeries VII - Etap ligowy (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2013 - Ukraina (2013) *Drugie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries VII (2013) *Trzecie miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Cup October 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce TECHLABS Cup 2013 Finały (2013) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) *5/8 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 1 (2013) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder StarSeries VIII (2013) '35px|Ukraina 1337' *3/4 miejsce FACEIT Cup January 2014 (2014) '35px|Ukraina HellRaisers' *Drugie miejsce GSL Egamingbets Cup 1 (2014) *5/8 miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 2 (2014) *3/4 miejsce E-sport-bets.com 3rd Anniversary Cup (2014) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2014 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce DreamHack Valencia 2014 (2014) *9/12 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *1/2 miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2014) *Drugie miejsce Caseking of the Hill 6 by Alpenföhn (2014) *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries X (2014) *Drugie miejsce Caseking of the Hill 9 by Alpenföhn (2014) *Drugie miejsce Game Show League Season 1 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2014 - Rosyjskie i ukraińskie kwalifikacje (2014) *5 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2014) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT G2A.com I Europe (2014) *Trzecie miejsce Assembly Winter 2015 (2015) *13/16 miejsce ESL One: Katowice 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce CIS Championship Voronezh (2015) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2015: Kwalifikacje online (2015) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Showmatch CS:GO by Intel & ASUS (2015) *Czwarte miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 4 (2015) *6 miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XIII (2015) *6 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 1 - Europa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Acer Predator Masters Season 1 (2015) *Trzecie miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 1 (2015) *1/2 miejsce FACEIT League 2015 - Etap trzeci: Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2015) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Pierwsze europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Ukraina Nostalgie' *5/6 miejsce Uprise Champions Cup - Season 3: Etap grupowy (2015) '35px|Rosja Rosja' *Pierwsze miejsce TWC 2015: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) *3/4 miejsce The World Championships 2015 (2015) '35px|WNP HS.GG' *Pierwsze miejsce Uprise Champions Cup - Season 4: Pre-kwalifikacje (2015) *1/4 miejsce CIS Minor Championship 2016 - Columbus: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|WNP Gambit Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce CIS Minor Championship 2016 - Columbus (2016) *1/4 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus - Kwalifikacje (2016) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *9/12 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus (2016) *3/5 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2016 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *5/8 miejsce Operation: Kinguin 3 - Etap grupowy (2016) *5/8 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2016 (2016) *11/14 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 1 (2016) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Bucharest 2016 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *1/2 miejsce Adrenaline Cyber League - Etap online (2016) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Bucharest 2016 (2016) '35px|Rosja .Russia' *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2016 - Rosyjskie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Kazachstan Gambit Esports' *Pierwsze miejsce Adrenaline Cyber League (2016) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2016 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *5/8 miejsce eSports World Convention 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Acer Predator Masters Season 3 (2016) *15 miejsce ESEA Season 23: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2016) *Trzecie miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2016 (2016) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *5/8 miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 (2017) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 (2017) *12/14 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 3 (2017) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 24: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *Drugie miejsce cs_summit (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Austin 2017 (2017) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2017 (2017) *18 miejsce ESEA Season 25: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce PGL Major Kraków 2017 (2017) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2017 (2017) *5/6 miejsce ESG Tour Mykonos 2017 (2017) '35px|Rosja Rosja' *Pierwsze miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2017 - Pierwsze rosyjskie kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Kazachstan Gambit Esports' *Drugie miejsce ROG Masters 2017 - EMEA (2017) '35px|Rosja Rosja' *Drugie miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2017 - Rosyjskie kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Kazachstan Gambit Esports' *7/8 miejsce EPICENTER 2017 (2017) *9 miejsce ESEA Season 26: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *Drugie miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - Europejski główny etap (2017) *5/6 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII Oakland (2017) '35px|Rosja Rosja' *9/12 miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2017 - Europejskie finały (2017) '35px|Kazachstan Gambit Esports' *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ROG Masters 2017 (2017) *9/11 miejsce ELEAGUE Major: Boston (2018) *3/4 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII World Championship: Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *12/14 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 4 (2018) *9/12 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII - World Championship (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Europejskie mistrzostwo pretendentów (2018) '35px|Rosja Rosja' *Trzecie miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2017 (2018) '35px|Kazachstan Gambit Esports' *14 miejsce ESEA Season 27: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) *5/6 miejsce Bets.net Masters: Season 1 (2018) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Marseille 2018 (2018) *9 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Europa (2018) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2018 (2018) *3/4 miejsce Adrenaline Cyber League 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2018 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2018) *15/16 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 5 (2018) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: New York 2018 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2018) *13/16 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2018 (2018) *3/4 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - Shanghai (2018) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Masters Stockholm 2018 (2018) *20/22 miejsce FACEIT Major: London 2018 (2018) *3/4 miejsce ESL One: New York 2018 (2018) '35px|Rosja Rosja' *Pierwsze miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2018 by Omen - Rosyjskie finały (2018) '35px|Kazachstan Gambit Esports' *12/14 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 6 (2018) *5/8 miejsce CIS Minor Championship - Katowice 2019: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *7/8 miejsce SuperNova Malta 2018 (2018) Posiadane trofea Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów Dreamhack 2013 Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów Katowice 2014 Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów DreamHack 2014 Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów Cologne 2016 Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów ELEAGUE Major 2017 Trofeum czempiona PGL Major Kraków 2017 Najważniejsze momenty *Mad Catz Invitational: Dosia vs NiP *Mad Catz Invitational: Dosia vs NiP #2 *Caseking of the Hill 9: Dosia vs. fnatic *ESL One Cologne 2014: Dosia vs. Wolf *SLTV StarSeries VIII : Dosia vs GamePub *DOSIA IN ACTION *Dosia ridiculous Smokeshot *Dosia and HEN1 - PGL Major Krakow 2017 *Gambit Dosia 1v5 Clutch vs LDLC @ ECS Development League *Gambit Dosia vs fnatic @ PGL Major Krakow *Gambit Dosia ACE vs PRIDE @ ECS Season 3 Development League *Gambit Dosia 4K vs North @ DreamHack Masters Las Vegas Naklejki z autografem gracza MLG Columbus 2016 150px150px ESL One Cologne 2016 150px150px ELEAGUE Major 2017 150px150px PGL Major Kraków 2017 150px150px150px ELEAGUE Major: Boston 150px150px150px FACEIT Major: London 2018 150px150px150px Kategoria:Rosyjscy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Zwycięzcy majora Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1988 Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny